


Sugar Sweet

by fenellaevangela



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Candy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food shouldn't <i>squeak</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://scribbulus-ink.livejournal.com/profile)[**scribbulus_ink**](http://scribbulus-ink.livejournal.com/)'s [Candy is Dandy Challenge: Round 3](http://scribbulus-ink.livejournal.com/408822.html#cutid1). My prompts were 'Harry Potter' and 'squeaking sugar mice.'

  
"You know," Harry said contemplatively, "I’ve always felt rather odd, eating these." He held a sugar mouse by its tail and it squeaked at him, fighting to get away. "I mean, it’s trying to _escape_. It doesn’t _want_ to be eaten."

Ron’s expression was incredulous. "What the fuck, mate? It’s not a real mouse." He grabbed the sweet from Harry’s hand and bit off its head. The squeaking stopped abruptly, but the body continued to wiggle for a moment afterwards.

"Ugh, Ron!" Harry exclaimed as Ron munched on the body and then slurped up the tail. It looked deceptively realistic, and that was one thing that Harry would _never_ get used to.


End file.
